


Hot Fast Sandra

by NeoTyson



Category: Sleeping Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirty, Get a room you two, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Shěn Wēi Needs A Hug, Wei Shen X Sandra, Wei X Sandra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: A more AU in-depth take on the relationship between Wei and Sandra if the two enter into a relationship. Starting from when they first met where sparks fly during their first interaction.
Relationships: Wei Shen/Sandra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chp1: The Race

A disclaimer: I do not own anything Square Enix or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Hot Fast Sandra**

Chp1: The Race

*At Wei's apartment*

_Your life is why it'd be good. You have to have someone you can be soft with too, Wei._

Wei wakes up after having another nightmare except for this time it was of him reliving the day he assists Peggy and the talk they had as well as the day of Winston and Peggy's wedding where their death took place. Despite defeating Big Smile lee and getting justice for Uncle Po by having Superintendent Pendrew imprison, Wei still somewhat suffers in the dreams of his actions while being undercover. A few things have helped the nightmares slow down some. One was getting inform that Jiang did discover he was an undercover cop but orders the triads to leave him alone and appreciates his service.

"Mmmm," the sound of someone sleeping right beside Wei gets his attention as a small smile forms on his face. That body belongs to Sandra Song, a lady who Wei met a while back while working with Sonny Wo. Soon his mind starts to drift back to how he first met her.

* * *

*Flashback*

After Sonny Wo task him to take his starlet Vivienne Lu out for fun while he discusses crucial matters with Ricky, Wei arrives at the location that she is at to pick her up. Wei could tell that Ricky has a connection with Vivienne, so he expresses that he will not make any move towards her. Not that Wei is looking to rush into anything with his ongoing mission and how bad things end up with Tiffany. He arrives in Ricky's car, where two ladies Vivienne in a white dress and the other who he assumes is a friend of hers came from the store with some shopping bags.

Wei steps out to greet them and to help them with taking care of their bags. "Who are you?" Vivienne questions the stranger who is coming out of her boyfriend's vehicle.

"I'm Wei. Ricky sent me. Didn't he tell you?" He asks, thinking why would Ricky or Sonny not inform her about the change of plans.

"No. I was expecting Ricky." Vivienne states with an attitude.

"Everything okay?" Wei questions with concern while grabbing her bags to put in the trunk.

Vivienne begins to rant out of stress. "Everything is not okay. Is it wrong for me to want to see my boyfriend? Why do I put up with this?"

Wei quickly understands that her anger was not towards him and can get not being able to spend time with someone you care about a lot. His deceased sister Mimi is an example of that. Unfortunately, Wei had to learn how to deal with not being able to do stuff with her.

In Vivienne's case, he hopes to help the starlet feel better as her friend gives a response. "No Vivi is not wrong. You put up with it because Ricky loves you. But..."

Vivienne doesn't like the sound of that but from her close friend. "But what?"

"Since your boyfriend isn't driving, I get to sit in front." Vivienne cheers, causing her friend to roll her eyes and for Wei to reveal an amusing facial expression.

"Why are the best bad ones always so good looking... I'm Sandra. What's your name again?" Sandra flirts with Wei as he opens the door for her to get inside.

"It's Wei. Ricky talks about him all the time." Vivienne answers for him while Wei gets into the driver seat to start the car.

"Oh, all nice things, I'm sure. And you're here to do whatever we want basically?" Sandra quizzes Wei some more.

"Something like that. What did you have in mind?" Wei offers suggestions since technically, his task is to take care of Vivienne, which would mean Sandra as well.

"Hmm, do you have... um... steady hands at high speeds?" Sandra questions curious with Vivienne sending her a don't you do it glare that Wei didn't see.

"Heh, yeah. I mean, I can provide references if you like." He answers as he pulls off.

"Ugh, are you trying to talk him into one of those street races you always go on about?" Vivienne complains as she quickly what Sandra is requesting to do. Unfortunately for Vivienne, Wei agrees to take Sandra to a race that's going down tonight against a guy she knows name Alex since she uses her front seat privilege to choose a fun activity.

"So what the deal Wei? You a gangster-like Ricky?" Sandra continues to question Wei as they head to where the race is taking place.

"He's not a gangster! Don't say that!" Vivienne speaks out, not appreciating her best friend calling her boyfriend a thug.

Wei chuckles to himself between Vivienne, either being naive or covering up for her man, and Sandra being very observant. "Let's say I'm as much of a gangster as Ricky."

"Oh, that's too bad. Recently, I've wanted to date a gangster." Sandra states in a calm tone.

Wei can tell that Sandra is trying to feel him out, but isn't going to give in easily despite his growing interest in her. "Well, maybe I'll see if I can find one for you."

"That would be nice," Sandra responds, feeling somewhat annoyed that Wei didn't give in to her bait. "What's Ricky doing anyways? Why is he too busy?"

"I don't know. Uh, something with Sonny." Wei answers.

"Sonny?! That guy's a creep and a perv. Sorry Vivi." Sandra apologizes to her best friend about taking bad about her boss.

"It's okay," Vivi responds sadly, knowing it's the truth.

"Why? What did he do?" Wei asks curiously.

"Nothing... but he tried." Sandra goes on to explain how, when she was sixteen at a party, Sonny attempted to exploit her by getting Sandra to have sex with an older man while Sonny watched. Sonny promised Sandra that he would make her a star if she cooperated, but she quickly declined. Wei, gripping the steering wheel tightly, for some reason, feels piss off that Sony would try something like that towards her. While he would teach him a lesson, Wei can't break cover, let alone start anything with the older man.

By the time she finishes her story, the group arrives at the scene where the race Sandra referred to will take place. "That's him, that's him! Pull up!" Sandra points at the guy to talk to about completing. Vivienne groans over having to go along with this, and Wei readies himself to win as usual.

The guy Sandra mention earlier walks over to see Sandra with a guy in the driver seat. "Hi, Alex! How are you?" Sandra greets him cheerfully.

Alex leans in a gets a good look at the man that's escorting her. "Huh, this your new boyfriend?"

Wei could hear a hint of jealously from Alex's tone, which isn't new to him. Sandra turns to Wei and gives him a warm smile before turning back to Alex to answer him. "Not yet. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Of this guy? Please." Alex bluffs.

Wei mentally chuckles how, when it comes to his reputation, some people know who he is, and some don't know him. For the one who doesn't know him, they learn real fast why they should remember his name. "Hey, so Sandra says you like to race. How about it? Now, if you win, I'll let you take the girls home."

"Wei!?" Vivienne shouts with disbelief. Even Sandra glances at Wei with a are you serious expression.

Alex thought that this strange this random guy would bet girls on a race that he's going to lose. "I'm not sure how much that's worth. Okay. We race for the girl and a hundred thousand."

"Sure. I'll take your money too." Wei shrugs for he was doing this for fun, but he wouldn't mind some extra cash in his pocket.

"You racing with the girls in your car? The extra weight will slow you down, idiot!" Alex points out before heading to his car.

"Think of it as your head start, Alex. Cause you're gonna need it," Wei says with cockiness turning Sandra on secretly over his confidence.

Alex growls at his suggestion and mocks him before starting his car. "(Rènwéi zhè shì nín de qǐdiǎn) (Think of it as your head start) ****ing' prick. I'll show him..."

Each racer meets at the starting line and waits for the signal to start the race. Sandra and Vivienne let Wei know that they will be quiet during the race, not that it matters if they do or not in Wei's case. The race starts as the top two racers, of course, is between Wei and Alex as they bypass the other drivers and faceoff for first place. Unfortunately for Alex, Wei is excellent at making sharp turns and takes advantage of speeding up afterward to put him in the lead. Eventually, the race ends with Wei as the winner. Meaning he receives the money and keeping the girls with him, who are now screaming for joy over his victory.

"Oh my God, my heart is beating so fast!" Vivienne claims with her hand over her chest and catching her breath.

"Great." Wei laughs at her reaction, noticing she has lightened up some.

"Steady hands gotta give you that." Sandra cheers, gaining Wei attention.

"Ha, thanks." He then places an arm around her neck and holds her close to him. Sandra snuggles up beside him happily.

Vivienne rolls her eyes over, now officially becoming the third wheel. "Oh, get a room you two." Although knowing that her best friend is single, Vivienne thinks the two look cute together. They all get caught off guard at the sound of police sirens approaching the area.

"The police!" Sandra shouts with everyone heading to their cars to leave the scene. Making sure the ladies get in Ricky's car safely, Wei drives out the parking lot where a chase between him and one of the cops takes place.

"Are they after us? Oh no..." Vivienne begins to worry, thinking she could get sent to jail and never see Ricky again.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine. Right, Wei?" Sandra turns to Wei in hopes that he will assure not just her best friend, but herself included.

Wei looks over to him with that confident smile and softly tells her, "Yeah, it'll be fine; don't worry." Hearing Wei repeats her words in that matter cause Sandra's heart to skip an extra beat as she sits back and lets Wei work his magic. It doesn't too long for Wei to escape the cops and throw them off their trail, so the ladies take a moment to sigh with relief.

"Oh, you lost them. Thank God." Vivienne relaxes from the back seat.

"Nice work Wei." Sandra compliments Wei again, where he proudly nods at her.

Vivienne speaks up again, quickly asking, "You're driving us home, right?" As much as this event help took her mind of not being out with Ricky, Vivi instead goes head and calls it a night before doing something else even crazier.

"Of course. Well, unless Sandra has some other exciting plans?" Wei teases with Vivi, hoping that Sandra won't put her through anything else for the night.

"Nah. I'm all excited out. But you can take me for a drive anytime." Sandra smirks at her hero.

Wei translates that Sandra wants him to take her out on a date that involves driving around. For the most part, He feels that fast driving is her hobby. "Well, I might just take you up on that."

"No, seriously, get a room you two." Vivienne interrupts to remind the pair that she still is present.

"I think that's a... that's a bit later." Wei winks at Sandra, surprising both girls over the bold statement.

Sandra, however, plays off her shock emotion and gives a causal response. "Oh, you are a confident bastard. I like that. But I don't promise anything. You take me racing, and we'll see if you have what it takes."

Wei does a double-take at Sandra, not believing that tonight's even didn't impress her. "What? This night wasn't enough for you?"

"No. It was good. So I want to do it again. You see... I find something exciting that I like to do, and I want to do it again and again." Sandra explains to Wei, who has a better understanding of what she meant. In his mind, he believes Sandra finds him exciting, so she wants to hang out with him or go on a date, and in return, he wants to as well.

"Alright. Alright. Well, m... maybe. But I doubt Ricky will lend me his car again." Wei jokes due to some damages that Ricky car has received because of his driving.

"Well. Well... get another car." Sandra mocks him playfully, getting a laugh out of both of them.

"I might be able to do that," Wei says as they get closer to Sandra's condo.

Once they make it there, Wei helps the ladies get their bags out of the trunk. Sandra makes it a point to Vivienne, stating to give him her number and says Wei can take her out on a second date. He only shakes his head in amusement, for he knows by now that she likes to play hard to get, which will make the chase a lot more interesting. Vivienne proceeds to give Wei Sandra's number and thanks Wei for the fun night and getting them home safely. However, Sandra forgets that Wei can play the hard to get game better and plans on waiting a bit before asking her out again.

TBC

* * *

**Author notes: Recently, I replay the game Sleeping Dogs but this time, the Definitive Edition and again had a blast with it. I later notice that there's not a lot of Fanfics for this game, so I randomly thought to do one. The one thing that the game could have done better with it is the "girlfriends" you can date.**

**I wasn't huge on just one night stands, and that's it. Even GTA 4 lets you go more than one date with a woman. With that said, the one girlfriend I enjoyed and like the most is Sandra due to her personality, and I think she would fit dating Wei for she was open to dating a bad boy type. Also, not sure how long this will be, but more than likely, it will be short and more of a what-if scenario for the post-game ending.** **Sidenote, my birthday was on the 27th of April. I turn 27 so double number birthday for me!**


	2. Chp2: The Date

A disclaimer: I do not own anything Square Enix or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp2: The Date

True to his game, Wei waited a few days before deciding to contact Sandra to take her on a date. Wei's intention wasn't to ignore or forget about her, but as an undercover cop, he did have stuff he needed to take care of. Despite the reasoning, Wei did think about Sandra and his previous interaction with her. Unlike Amanda, who lied about her work history, Tiffany assumed he was seeing Ping, Llyanna, who Wei help recuse her friends; Sandra seems to match the type of energy he looks for in a potential partner.

With that said, Wei picks today to call Sandra and set some plans in action as he goes through his contacts and finds her number. "Uh... Sandra? It's Wei." Wei states, hoping that Vivienne gave him the right number.

"Mmmm. It took you long enough to call." Sandra answers with a pout. While she didn't want to fully Wei to know she was expecting him to call, Sandra is internally excited that he finally hit her up.

"Heh. Well, sometimes you have to wait for good things." Wei responds cooly.

"Waiting isn't my strong point. So... you taking me driving?" Sandra requests, perking up at the idea of Wei driving her around again.

Wei rolls his eyes with amusement. "Yeah. I'll come and pick you up."

"I'd like that," Sandra says in a flirty tone.

"Cool. I will be there soon," Wei states, heading to his car.

"Ciao!" Once Sandra hangs up, Wei gets in his car and makes his way to Sandra's location.

* * *

*Aberdeen district*

Wei pulls up behind Sandra, seeing her waiting for him outside her car. As he gets out and walks over to her, Sandra sees him, and a huge grin appears on her face before she waves and shouts for him. "Wei! Over here!"

It takes all of Wei to not joke about how he is literally at her face and that she didn't need to yell from that short distance. "So, uh. Where do you want to go?" He asks with curiosity.

Sandra shrugs saying, "I don't care, as long as we get there fast!" She turns to walk towards her ride, swaying her hips, knowing that Wei would check her out. Wei knew Sandra was doing that on purpose, but he isn't going to complain about it, for he enjoys the view. Once in her car, Wei decides to drive around the city to show off more of his impressive driving skills.

He starts going the speed limit, which prompts Sandra to speak out about how slow he's going. "Come on, speed up a little."

Wei speeds up a bit, which starts to satisfy her excitement needs but nowhere near complete. "Good now. let's go faster."

Wei smirks at her request and kicks her car into the next gear, going way above the speed limit. "Now we going somewhere!" Sandra shouts, feeling the wind blow at her hard due to Wei's driving. Luckily for them, there isn't much traffic, giving Wei more freedom to go as fast as Sandra likes.

"Yeah! Whoo! I love it! Yeah! Alright! Whoo!" Wei glances over at his date and couldn't help but find her reaction adorable and refreshing as she continues to enjoy herself.

Sandra has similar thoughts about Wei thinking about how she can be around him until her phone vibrates, snapping her back to reality. "Whoo! Uh, hang on... I gotta check this." Sandra checks her phone to see that her father needs her to come back soon to help her out with something.

"I just got a text from my dad. I have to meet him. Can you take me home?" Sandra asks, sadly hating that her time with Wei has to be cut short. Wei nods, secretly wishing he could have more time with her. However, if he plays his cards right, this won't have to be the last time they see each other.

* * *

*Sandra house*

Wei gets to Sandra's place quicker than expected, which Sandra enjoys due to his speeding, trying to get in a little more time with her. Hanging around with Sandra brings out a more laid back side of Wei that he wishes he could bring that out more despite his career work. Setting the car in park, the two lovebirds chill a little as Sandra breaks the silence to ask him something. "Tell me Wei, have you ever had sex in a car before?" She questions with a curious smirk.

Wei isn't too thrown off by the question but can't help but mess with her by not giving a straight answer. "I grew up in California. What do you think?"

"Oh, well I'll take that as a yes." Sandra glances away for a quick second before looking back at Wei. Of course, she already assumes the answer would have been yes, yet she asks anyway to have an excuse to get to know more about him.

"What about you? Is that your thing?" Wei quizzes back.

"Oh no, I don't like that. It's much too cramped, especially in a car like this. Limos are okay, though." Sandra responds quickly, also in a teasing matter in Wei's mind.

Feeling somewhat confused, Wei tries to hide the disappointment of the misleading of the conversation. "Well okay then."

Sandra gives him a soft kiss on the cheek and makes her way out of the car. "No need to get the door for me." Once out, she leans in the car to say goodbye. "Thanks for the ride. It was very exciting. I like exciting rides." Sandra proceeds to turns, pat her butt, and walks away, swaying her hips, leaving Wei to want more.

Instantly Wei gets out of the car and calls her, not letting her get away that easily. "Sandra, hang on. Hold up. Come over here." He waves his hand towards him to get Sandra to come back.

Sandra brings out a flirty expression as she makes her way towards him saying, "You are such a bad, bad boy." before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving Wei a passionate kiss that he does in return. Wei squeezes her butt gently to bring her body close, continues the kiss until Sandra slowly pulls away, reminding him that her dad is waiting on him. They agree to keep in touch before Sandra kisses him one last time before returning home. Wei, in the meantime, will go on to continue his undercover mission.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note: I guess you can call this the extended version of the date with Sandra. It still surprises me how the game handles the "romances" option but is always a fun and favorite game. Since I'm not getting many reviews, the next chapter will more than likely be the last one. I was not expecting this to be a long drag-out story, but unfortunately, the lack of attention shows how less popular the game is when it comes to fanfiction sites. If anything, I can at least have an established Wei x Sandra story to follow up on if I ever decide to extend the story of use Wei in another story; who knows.**


End file.
